


Breakfast and a Show - September 26, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - September 26, 2020

Helena Ravenclaw entered the Great Hall, her wand raised in the air as she directed a bubble of water above her head.

She walked over to her mother's table, and sat down, the bubble settling nicely above her. Her fellow students looked on in awe as they noticed the little, tiny creature swimming around.

"Oooooh. You've got a crumblehorned sloth, don't you!" @abbey (they/them) Head of DMH Lovegood exclaimed.

"No silly, it's a baby magic squid! It seems to really like being INSIDE the castle," Helena said. "Watch this."

Helena caused the bubble of water to expand to nearly the entire size of the Great Hall above all the student's heads. The baby squid swam around, jetting from one side to the other, clearly excited.

"When Myyyyyy Faaaather hears of this, he will have this shabby school shut down," Lorentius Malfoy exclaimed from Professor Slytherin's table.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Raphael Peverell said from Professor Gryffindor's table. "I think this is brilliant, don't you, William?" Raphael said to William Weasley, his best friend.

"Now students," Professor Gryffindor said, standing up. "While I'm sure we appreciating the little squid's show this morning for breakfast, I think it would be best to put your friend in the lake, Helena. It can grow to massive size there, and pretty much be immortal, since I'm sure my fellow professors would agree to each bless it."

The other three professors murmured assent and waved their wands at the little squid. It gleamed and shown, and sparks flew across the entire hall. Helena ran off to put the squid in the lake.

"Ten points to Slytherin," Salazar muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Helga exclaimed. "Twenty points to Hufflepuff.

"FIFTY TO GRYFFINDOR!" Godric exclaimed.

"Oh here we go again...." Rowena said.

(A/N: Happy Birthday @abbey (they/them) Head of DMH)


End file.
